TheSlap Dot Com
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: A series of tags/missing scenes from episodes and videos. Chapter 2: The Worst Couple
1. Christmas Tori

**a/n: This is a tag for Christmas Tori. The missing Bade scene ;) **

They arrived at his RV and the first thing he did was flop onto the bed. For the first time in what seemed like forever, to him at least, Beck Oliver was going to sleep without that damn cricket keeping him awake. He listened, just to make sure. Nothing. Oh, how great that was.

The only sound to be heard, was his girlfriend. She had dropped her bag on his small couch, and was now making her way across the tiny recreational vehicle towards him.

She sat down and leaned against his chest. "Tired?" She said sarcastically, though he could see a small smile on her beautiful face. He smiled back at her. "You have no idea."

She smirked. "Oh yeah? And who was it that has stayed up with you ninety percent of those nights you couldn't sleep?" The usual defensive tone that most people would expect to be there, was absent. Present, however, was more of a teasing, playful tone.

"Hmm, let me think on that one. Y'know, I don't quite remember." He said in mock thought. She elbowed him slightly in his ribs.

"You're a jerk." Again, her tone was playful and teasing. That side of her that only a select few got to see.

"Okay, okay." He said in mock surrender. He smiled at her again. "It was my lovely, beautiful, amazing girlfriend that stayed up with me, bought me coffee and tolerated me." Sweetly, he looked into her eyes. She was trying to suppress the huge grin that was playing on her lips. She tilted her chin slightly and kissed his jaw, then rested her head back on his chest.

"Thank you," came her voice. He could hear the smile in it.

"For what? He asked, confused quite a bit. Since when did Jade say thank you?

She nuzzled her nose against his neck, "For just being a great boyfriend. I couldn't ask for anyone better." She confessed. Sure, he could be difficult, but God knows she could too. She knew she got mad and agitated sometimes, and yes, there are times when he makes her want to pull her hair out. But, she knew she caused him the same, alot more often than he caused her. And yet, he's still with her. She knew he'd probably be better off, and alot happier, with someone more like Tori, or maybe even Cat. Someone more like himself.

"And I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend." He kissed the top of her head.

She chuckled dryly, "Yeah, you could. But thanks for sticking around."

His hand found it's way to her waist, his fingers tracing small patterns on the porcelain skin just under the hem of her shirt.

"Seriously. To me, you're perfect." He expected a sarcastic comment from her. "You're such a sap" "You're so cheesy" "Really? That's all you could come up with?", but instead, he got a peck on his lips and a genuine smile.

She laid back down next to him and ran her hands through his hair. Suddenly, he felt _really_ tired again. He started to nod off and Jade laughed under her breath. His head rested on top of her's and his hand, somehow, was still tracing those small patterns on her skin.

This was what she lived for. What kept her going. Sure, she loved acting, singing, and writing. Most people assumed that was her fuel. What kept her so determined. But, no. It was, in truth, Beck that gave her all her strength. It was knowing that once the day was done, she could snuggle up in his arms, and relax. It was his love that got her through her worst days. His kiss that made her smile in even the bleakest of situations. His arms around her that reminded her of why she got up every morning. His cheers when she performed that gave her confidence. Without him, she wasn't useless. She wasn't worthless. She wasn't just a pile of dust. But, with him, she was happier than she ever was.

Soon, she herself began to feel her eyes closing, the steady rhythm of his breathing lulling her to sleep.  
>Nah, she'd never get tired of this.<p>

**a/n: Gaaah! The fluff is going to kill me! Lol, this is the first in another one-shot series. These are all based on videos on theSlap or episodes of Victorious. Where as, Hummingbird Heartbeat (title change coming) is a series of onesots based off songs and original plots. So, if you've got a request, send it in!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and strongly encouraged.**

**Much Love,**

**KittyCat :***


	2. The Worst Couple

**a/n: Hi. Yes, I'm still alive. So I was trying to write something for The Worst Couple. Being the huge dork that I am, I was crying until like, ten minutes ago. Not really, I only cried most of the time. The rest of the time, I was either ranting to Brinley (a friend) about how in the wrong Beck was in this episode or serving various strangers food at my church's Valentine's Day banquet(s). Anywho, I was reading ****LizArianaJadeCat****'s fanfiction 'What Now?' when I was hit by this bout of inspiration. So, thank you, dear, for posting that and inspiring me :')**

_"...Ten."_

You could almost feel him right on the other side of the door. Mere inches away from you. It would have been so easy for you to reach out, twist the handle and fall into his arms. But, a thought you really didn't want to think plays around in your mind. Teasing you, taunting you. _If you could open the door so easily, he could too._ You gave him this chance; This chance to prove he really cared for you. But, no. He didn't care. He made that perfectly clear. Beck Oliver, the boy that swore to you that he loved you. The boy that told you over and over that he would always love you, never leave you. The boy that couldn't even be bothered to twist a doorknob for you. _If that's not love, then what is? Ha._

A heavy silence falls over you, nearly suffocating you as you speak that last number, your voice cracking under the overwhelming weight of your disapointment. In that moment, you don't hear anything. Not Beck's footsteps, not Tori's voice, volunteering to jump right in and fix it (_funny, you don't even consider her your friend, yet she's more willing than your boyfriend to try and fix your relationship_). You don't hear Cat's high voice, blabbering on about something her brother did once, or Robbie half-heartedly berating Rex for saying something insulting, or even Andre's awkward sighs. You don't even hear your own freaking heart, pounding like a drum in your ears.

There's.

Just.

Silence.

You reach for the handle, but stop half way. He doesn't want you; doesn't _need_ you. He made no subtlties in proving that point. You walk away with tears in your eyes that don't dare to spill.

And.

Then.

There's.

Just.

Silence.

You stop, and backtrack. Right up to the doorstep. You pull off your necklace; black chain, with a gold pendant dangling from it. The one that matched Beck's perfectly. You pull it gently from your neck and place it on the doormat. Then, you go, just as quietly as you came, back to your car. You climb into the driver's seat, turn on the ignition. Suddenly, the realization of what just happens hit you. And you're not just hurt. You're not just upset. You're _angry_. Furious. At yourself, at him, for leaving you like that. You floor the gas pulling out of the driveway; making your leaving known.

And.

Then.

There's.

Just.

Silence.

You've finally made it home when you hear your phone ringing. You jump on it, hoping for it to be Beck, but no. It's only Cat, calling to see if you're okay. You lie and say you're fine, but she still promises you that she's coming over later. You sigh, knowing that she's going to come whether you want her to or not and hang up, retiring to the couch in your den. You flip the TV on, and scan the channels. Everything on makes you think of Beck. All those sappy romantic movies, he made you watch those. Those stupid reality shows, you both spent hours together, making fun of them. Fear Factor, he gagged while you laughed. American Idol, you liked watching it more than you would admit, but he loved it.

You turn the TV off with a violent push of a button, as a tear slips past your eyelids and onto the pillow you didn't realize you were holding. Fresh tears fall from your eyes, and you press your face into the harsh fabric. Your body wracking with each noiseless sob.

And.

There's.

Just.

Silence.

The doorbell rings after a while, and you stagger up from the couch, light headed from crying. You pick up your coffee from the lamp table and sip it. It's cold, so it's not very satisfying, but it's better than open the door, not even bothering to look at who is standing there.

"Look, Cat. You really didn't have to co-" You stop cold when you finally look up to see olive skin and warm brown eyes, shining with pain, looking you over. After a long moment of a deer-in-the-headlights reaction, you slam the door in his face. As much as it hurts to turn him down, it's better off. You gave him an opprotunity to redeem himself back at Vega's, and he spit on it. As soon as the door is shut, you spin on your heels and walk back to the den. You're working on autopilot, not yet comprehending what's going on. You're so lost in yourself that you don't hear the door opening again. It's not until you feel a familiar grip on your waist, his hands turning you around to face him, and pulling you closer. Closer and closer, until your lips are against his. Without knowing, you kiss him back, out of sheer longing, the salty mix of your tears and the coffee on his lips overwhelming you. You stand there like that, enveloped in his embrace, too lost in the moment to remember anything.

After a long moment, he pulls away. "I'm sorry."

And.

There's.

Just.

Silence.

"No." You mutter. Pushing him back towards the door, all the hurt and pain returning. He stops you, he's stronger than you, so you can't do too much.

"I'll call the police. I swear to God, Beck. I will. Get out."

"Let me talk, Jade. I just want to explain."  
>"Too bad. I don't want to listen."<p>

"Jade, I love you. I always have and I always will. I'm just such an idiot..." He ran a hand through his hair, looking at his shoes. You take the opprotunity to walk towards the den, to get away. Then, he follows you. He chases you. It's all you wanted from him, just to show a little effort. It's seemed to you like, lately, he didn't care about your relationship. You felt like you were the only one giving anything. But, now, he was showing you he could help. That he would try and save what you had. But, now. It was too late. You were too tired and you didn't want to try anymore. You didn't want to put yourself through what you've been through tonight. He lays a hand on your shoulder.

"Beck. Get out."

And.

Then.

There's.

Just.

Silence.

_You ran slowly so he could catch you, but he stumbled when he ran, and he fell. He got back up, chased you, but it was too little, too late._

**a/n: So, yeah. This happened. It was written in two pieces, as if you couldn't tell. **

**Anywho, review, yada yada yada**

**Hugs and kisses, love and best wishes,**

**Cat :***

**Oh, and the "And. There's. Just. Silence." part isn't mine. It's Krissy's. Lol. Cat stole it. I figure that if Dan can take so much away from that fic (Silence. It's amazing. Read it. Now.), then I can take a little ;) So, yeah. I own a big fat, steaming pile of NADA. **

**Also, someone made a comment a while back at how I use alot of commas and periods, but not many exclamation points when I write from Jade's POV. Uhm, I use alot of commas and periods because that's just my style of writing. And, as far as the exclamation points, I don't think Jade thinks in exclamation points... I mean, the occasional one here and there, but everything she says and does seems to be pointed and deliberate. Very final. With periods, all nice and tidy and straight to the point. Am I making sense?**


End file.
